1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screening devices and, more particularly, to screening devices especially adapted for use with air vents such as used in home heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of using a screen for covering a vent is well known, and the following U.S. patents disclose a number of screens for covering a number of vents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,315, 4,615,263, 5,058,490, 5,163,871, 5,238,450, and 5,312,298. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,315 and 5,238,450 discloses a screen associated with an attic vent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,263 discloses a vent for motor homes. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,490, 5,163,871, and 5,312,298 discloses a floor vent which has a screen.
Particular attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,490, 5,163,871, and 5,312,298 and the floor vents disclosed therein. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,490, 5,163,871, and 5,312,298 discloses a floor vent that has an exterior grill which covers an interior adjustable vanes. Neither the exterior grill nor the interior vanes have a mesh size that is small enough to screen out insects. In this respect, however, it would be desirable if a vent had a sufficiently small mesh size to screen out insects.
Some air vents have exterior grills and interior vanes that have a mesh size that is so large that even small mammals and reptiles can pass through the grills and vanes. To avoid such occurrences, it would be desirable if a vent had a sufficiently small mesh size to screen out small mammals and reptiles.
In central heating and air conditioning systems, a centrally located air filter is often used to filter air before it is distributed to the respective vents. Generally, each individual vent does not include an air filter. To assure added purity of air distributed through respective vents, it would be desirable if an individual vent had an individual air filter.
Still other features would be desirable in a vent screen apparatus. To protect a vent screen from damage, it would be desirable if a vent screen could be installed behind an exterior grill so that the exterior grill would serve to protect the vent screen.
Exterior grills generally have a pair of relatively long sides and a pair of relatively short sides. In this respect, it would be desirable if a vent screen could be installed behind an exterior grill by installing the vent screen by way of a relatively long side of the exterior grill. In addition, it would also be desirable if a vent screen could be installed behind an exterior grill by installing the vent screen by way of a relatively short side of the exterior grill.
A vent generally has a manually operated handle for controlling the orientation of the vanes. With some vents, it would be desirable if a vent screen were provided which permits the manually operated handle for vane control to be accessible even when the vent screen is in position behind the exterior grill. With other vents, it would be desirable if a vent screen were provided which permits the manually operated handle for vane control to be inaccessible when the vent screen is completely in position behind the exterior grill. With such a vent, the vent screen would have to be partially displaced in order to access the manually operated handle for vane control.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use vents having screens, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a vent screen and vent apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a sufficiently small mesh size to screen out small mammals and reptiles; (2) has a sufficiently small mesh size to screen out insects; (3) provides an individual vent with an individual air filter; (4) provides a vent screen that is installed behind an exterior grill so that the exterior grill serves to protect the vent screen; (5) provides a vent screen which can be installed behind an exterior grill by installing the vent screen by way of a relatively long side of the exterior grill; (6) provides a vent screen which can be installed behind an exterior grill by installing the vent screen by way of a relatively short side of the exterior grill; (7) permits a manually operated handle for vane control to be accessible even when the vent screen is in position behind the exterior grill; and (8) permits a manually operated handle for vane control to be inaccessible when the vent screen is completely in position behind the exterior grill. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique vent screen and vent apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.